In the recent drive for higher integration and operating speeds in LSI devices, the pattern rule is made drastically finer. The photolithography which is currently on widespread use in the art is approaching the essential limit of resolution determined by the wavelength of a light source. As the light source used in the lithography for resist pattern formation, g-line (436 nm) or i-line (365 nm) from a mercury lamp was widely used in 1980's. Reducing the wavelength of exposure light was believed effective as the means for further reducing the feature size. For the mass production process of 64 MB dynamic random access memories (DRAM, processing feature size 0.25 μm or less) in 1990's and later ones, the exposure light source of i-line (365 nm) was replaced by a KrF excimer laser having a shorter wavelength of 248 nm. However, for the fabrication of DRAM with a degree of integration of 256 MB and 1 GB or more requiring a finer patterning technology (processing feature size 0.2 μm or less), a shorter wavelength light source was required. Over a decade, photolithography using ArF excimer laser light (193 nm) has been under active investigation. It was expected at the initial that the ArF lithography would be applied to the fabrication of 180-nm node devices. However, the KrF excimer lithography survived to the mass-scale fabrication of 130-nm node devices. So, the full application of ArF lithography started from the 90-nm node. The ArF lithography combined with a lens having an increased numerical aperture (NA) of 0.9 is considered to comply with 65-nm node devices. For the next 45-nm node devices which required an advancement to reduce the wavelength of exposure light, the F2 lithography of 157 nm wavelength became a candidate. However, for the reasons that the projection lens uses a large amount of expensive CaF2 single crystal, the scanner thus becomes expensive, hard pellicles are introduced due to the extremely low durability of soft pellicles, the optical system must be accordingly altered, and the etch resistance of resist is low; the development of F2 lithography was stopped and instead, the ArF immersion lithography was introduced.
In the ArF immersion lithography, the space between the projection lens and the wafer is filled with water having a refractive index of 1.44. The partial fill system is compliant with high-speed scanning and when combined with a lens having a NA of 1.3, enables mass production of 45-nm node devices.
One candidate for the 32-nm node lithography is lithography using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) radiation with wavelength 13.5 nm. The EUV lithography has many accumulative problems to be overcome, including increased laser output, increased sensitivity, increased resolution and minimized edge roughness of resist film, defect-free MoSi laminate mask, reduced aberration of reflection mirror, and the like.
Another candidate for the 32-nm node lithography is high refractive index liquid immersion lithography. The development of this technology was stopped because LUAG, a high refractive index lens candidate had a low transmittance and the refractive index of liquid did not reach the goal of 1.8.
The process that now draws attention under the above-discussed circumstances is a double patterning process involving a first set of exposure and development to form a first pattern and a second set of exposure and development to form a pattern between the first pattern features. A number of double patterning processes are proposed. One exemplary process involves a first set of exposure and development to form a photoresist pattern having lines and spaces at intervals of 1:3, processing the underlying layer of hard mask by dry etching, applying another layer of hard mask thereon, a second set of exposure and development of a photoresist film to form a line pattern in the spaces of the first exposure, and processing the hard mask by dry etching, thereby forming a line-and-space pattern at a half pitch of the first pattern. An alternative process involves a first set of exposure and development to form a photoresist pattern having spaces and lines at intervals of 1:3, processing the underlying layer of hard mask by dry etching, applying a photoresist layer thereon, a second set of exposure and development to form a second space pattern on the remaining hard mask portion, and processing the hard mask by dry etching. In either process, the hard mask is processed by two dry etchings.
As compared with the line pattern, the hole pattern is difficult to reduce the feature size. In order for the prior art method to form fine holes, an attempt is made to form fine holes by under-exposure of a positive resist film combined with a hole pattern mask. This, however, results in the exposure margin being extremely narrowed. It is then proposed to form holes of greater size, followed by thermal flow or RELACS® method to shrink the holes as developed. However, there is a problem that control accuracy becomes lower as the pattern size after development and the size after shrinkage differ greater and the quantity of shrinkage is greater. With the hole shrinking method, the hole size can be shrunk, but the pitch cannot be narrowed.
It is then proposed in Proc. SPIE, Vol. 5377, p. 255 (2004) that a pattern of X-direction lines is formed in a positive resist film using dipole illumination, the resist pattern is cured, another resist material is coated thereon, and a pattern of Y-direction lines is formed in the other resist film using dipole illumination, leaving a grid line pattern, spaces of which provide a hole pattern. Although a hole pattern can be formed at a wide margin by combining X and Y lines and using dipole illumination featuring a high contrast, it is difficult to etch vertically staged line patterns at a high dimensional accuracy. It is proposed in IEEE IEDM Tech. Digest 61 (1996) to form a hole pattern by exposure of a negative resist film through a Levenson phase shift mask of X-direction lines combined with a Levenson phase shift mask of Y-direction lines. However, the crosslinking negative resist film has the drawback that the resolving power is low as compared with the positive resist film, because the maximum resolution of ultrafine holes is determined by the bridge margin.
A hole pattern resulting from a combination of two exposures of X- and Y-direction lines and subsequent image reversal into a negative pattern can be formed using a high-contrast line pattern of light. Thus holes having a narrow pitch and fine size can be opened as compared with the prior art. However, two exposures must be performed while exchanging the mask. Problems arise including reduced throughputs and misregistration between two exposures.
Proc. SPIE Vol. 7274, p. 72740N (2009) reports three methods for forming hole patterns via image reversal. The three methods are: method (1) involving subjecting a positive resist composition to two double-dipole exposures of X and Y lines to form a dot pattern, depositing a SiO2 film thereon by LPCVD, and effecting O2—RIE for reversal of dots into holes; method (2) involving forming a dot pattern by the same steps as in (1), but using a resist composition designed to turn alkali-soluble and solvent-insoluble upon heating, coating a phenol-base overcoat film thereon, effecting alkaline development for image reversal to form a hole pattern; and method (3) involving double dipole exposure of a positive resist composition and organic solvent development for image reversal to form holes. These methods have the problem associated with two exposures.
Recently a highlight is put on the organic solvent development again. It would be desirable if a very fine hole pattern, which is not achievable with the positive tone, is resolvable through negative tone exposure. To this end, a positive resist composition featuring a high resolution is subjected to organic solvent development to form a negative pattern. An attempt to double a resolution by combining two developments, alkali development and organic solvent development is under study.
As the ArF resist composition for negative tone development with organic solvent, positive ArF resist compositions of the prior art design may be used. Pattern forming processes are described in JP-A 2008-281974, 2008-281975, 2008-281980, 2009-53657, 2009-25707, and 2009-25723. These patent documents disclose resist compositions for organic solvent development comprising a copolymer of hydroxyadamantane methacrylate, a copolymer of norbornane lactone methacrylate, a copolymer of methacrylate having acidic groups including carboxyl, sulfo, phenol, thiol and other groups substituted by two or more acid labile groups, and a copolymer of methacrylate having a cyclic acid-stable group ester, and pattern forming processes using the same.
Further, JP-A 2008-309878 discloses a process for forming a pattern through organic solvent development in which a protective film is applied onto a resist film. JP-A 2008-309879 discloses a topcoatless process for forming a pattern through organic solvent development in which an additive is added to a resist composition so that the additive may segregate at the resist film surface after spin coating to provide the surface with improved water repellency.
In JP-A 2008-281974 cited above, organic solvents are used as the developer for negative tone development. The solvents described therein are polar solvents such as ketone, ester, alcohol, amide, and ether solvents, and hydrocarbon solvents. The solvents specifically illustrated therein include ketone solvents such as 1-octanone, 2-octanone, 1-nonanone, 2-nonanone, acetone, 4-heptanone, 1-hexanone, 2-hexanone, diisobutyl ketone, cyclohexanone, methylcyclohexanone, phenylacetone, methyl ethyl ketone, methyl isobutyl ketone, acetylacetone, acetonylacetone, ionone, diacetonyl alcohol, acetylcarbinol, acetophenone, methyl naphthyl ketone, isophorone, and propylene carbonate; ester solvents such as methyl acetate, butyl acetate, ethyl acetate, isopropyl acetate, amyl acetate, propylene glycol monomethyl ether acetate (PGMEA), ethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, diethylene glycol monobutyl ether acetate, diethylene glycol monoethyl ether acetate, ethyl 3-ethoxypropionate, 3-methoxybutyl acetate, 3-methyl-3-methoxybutyl acetate, methyl formate, ethyl formate, butyl formate, propyl formate, ethyl lactate, butyl lactate, and propyl lactate; alcohol solvents such as methyl alcohol, ethyl alcohol, n-propyl alcohol, isopropyl alcohol, n-butyl alcohol, sec-butyl alcohol, tert-butyl alcohol, isobutyl alcohol, n-hexyl alcohol, n-heptyl alcohol, n-octyl alcohol, and n-decanol; glycol solvents such as ethylene glycol, diethylene glycol, and triethylene glycol; glycol ether solvents such as ethylene glycol monomethyl ether, propylene glycol monomethyl ether, ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, diethylene glycol monomethyl ether, triethylene glycolmonoethyl ether, methoxymethyl butanol; ether solvents such as dioxane and tetrahydrofuran as well as the foregoing glycol ether solvents; amide solvents such as N-methyl-2-pyrrolidone, N,N-dimethylacetamide, N,N-dimethylformamide, hexamethylphosphoric triamide, 1,3-dimethyl-2-imidazolidinone; and hydrocarbon solvents, for example, aromatic hydrocarbon solvents such as toluene and xylene and aliphatic hydrocarbon solvents such as pentane, hexane, octane, and decane.
Although numerous organic solvents are exemplified, not all the solvents are useful in practice. Some solvents fail to form a pattern because space regions are not dissolved therein. Some solvents cause substantial film slimming. Some solvents are unacceptable from the standpoint of safety because of their low flash point.
The formation of negative tone patterns by organic solvent development is a traditional technique. Negative tone patterns are formed from resist compositions comprising cyclized rubber, using alkenes such as xylene as the developer, and from early chemically amplified resist compositions based on poly-t-butoxycarbonyloxystyrene, using anisole as the developer. In JP 4445860, a negative tone pattern is formed by EB image writing on calix-arene and developing with n-butyl acetate or ethyl lactate.